princesredemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
King Scyther
King Scyther is the son of the late Lord Simon (Scizor) and current ruler of Chrysalia. His mother's details are currently unknown. Scyther is a large proponent of Chrysalian independence against the Pugilian mother country. He has perhaps taken the most damage to pride of all Chrysalian residents against the typism and discrimination against Bug-types since the Great EdgeQuake his father helped end. The reasoning behind the bigotry is somewhat ambiguous. Because of the discrimination, he has a special hatred of Prince Riolu as the privileged superior in their colony-country relationship. Recently, Lord Scyther, after losing his father to a mysterious poison, teamed up with Volcarona of the Morning Sun Party to execute the overthrow of the Pugilis kingdom. He led an infiltration and went to speak with King Maurice directly. Following Chrysalia's victory, Scyther spent weeks rebuilding the infrastructure, however he's simultaneously become more worried about his relationship with the Morning Suns. Background Scyther is first seen attending the Pugilis Fistival, which celebrated the 20-year anniversary of ending the EdgeQuake calamity. After witnessing Riolu fight another civilian for sport, he arrived to a podium advertising and advocating for the appreciation/love of Bug-types, though the crowd seemed jaded to his message. Even his father had told him to calm down, and they left for home soon after. Once the time skip revealed that Lord Scizor had finally died of poisoning, a funeral was held in memory. Many lords were present for the affair, though most notably Volcarona of the Morning Sun Party gave an emotional speech and instant connection with the grieving new lord. King Pangoro's speech, while true to his friend, was met without applause. At the end of Prince of Pugilis, Part One, Scyther was revealed to have brought an army of Bug-types to invade and attack the kingdom. Volcarona brought strong support in the Morning Sun Party's militia. In the next chapter, Scyther flew to Pangoro's castle and gave the okay for his Bug-type army to unleash a large Stun Spore cloud on the kingdom. Before his conversation with Pangoro could be interrupted by Prince Riolu, Volcarona projected a huge Fire Blast at the foundation of the castle, which caused its complete ruin. Three weeks later, King Scyther had started thoroughly rebuilding the Chrysalian kingdom, with rations being distributed equally and architecture being supported and refurbished once again. In his first true speech as king, he welcomed several new members to the Bug-type nobility; Ledian and Heracross acted as aides, Vespiquen and Escavalier were military leaders, and he offered Shedinja and Accelgor to the Morning Suns for their services. During Volcarona's small speech in between, Scyther realized her bloodlust and began to worry about the future. Later that day, the king walked into a secret underground prison that housed several fallen leaders of the Pugilis kingdom, such as Mienshao and Hawlucha from the resistance and Conkeldurr from the wall. King Maurice, battered and bruised, refused to talk with Scyther, however he opened up once the Bug-type revealed that Ryuunosuke was very much alive, but Volcarona was looking to hunt him down. Personality Scyther seems to be very passionate and concerned for his kingdom and the discrimination it faces. In his speech in "Normal," he repeatedly thanked the fallen soldiers and heartbroken families for their sacrifices and enjoyed a reactive, hopeful audience clapping at his every statement. Three weeks prior to the political move, he spent his time concerned only for the families that were starving from previous working conditions. However, he's also very rash and impulsive; ruining the celebrations at one of the richest kingdoms led to an incredible political defeat in his messages. He's also very spiteful; his hatred of Prince Riolu, whose innocence (and ignorance) in the matter is made clear, burns deeply. He is also almost too willing to compromise; he's worked with Volcarona to unseat Pangoro and allowed for squadrons like Salazzle's 100 Salandit to raid the many buildings that were left in ruins, yet he was now trying to reverse and ask Pangoro for advice before things go too far. Trivia * Scyther's father died of the same type of poisoning that Riolu's mother passed away from years ago.